Kiss Me GoodBye
by Rikku1993
Summary: .Songfic. .BalthierxFran. .Hinted BalthierxVaan. Fran decides it's time to let him go after all this time. ...Kiss me goodbye, love's memory, You put the dream in my reality...


She had always loved him, and they were something before but, since the appearance of the desert lad, she had lost him and all her feelings stayed quiet. He always said he loved her, and he'd never go. But that seemed like a lie to her. At first, she hated the boy for taking him away, and then she learned his past. He was a street orphan and needed someone to comfort him. She remembered the nights he cried and his voice was there, comforting and soothing. She admitted she was jealous to him but he did nothing. It saddened her.  
"Were you lying all those years?" she asked him in the Nalbina Dungeons. He shifted. The boy was still out cold. His insides twisted, anger filling every corner of his body.  
"What makes you think I lied to you?" he replied ever so smoothly. She was furious. She slapped him across the face and walked out, leaving the two boys behind.

_You say my love is all you need to see you through  
__But I know these words are not quite true_

She had forgiven him soon after they escaped the dungeons and returned to Rabanastre. She still watched him eye the boy, which left her feeling empty. Basch never seemed to notice. She decided…she needed to let him go or her feelings would get the better of her and she'd do something she'd regret. She would open the door for him, if that was what he wanted.

_Here is the path you're looking for, an open door  
__Leading to worlds you long to explore_

"Balthier" she said as they reached the Sandsea. "I see you eye him. I watch you kiss him. I see tou flirt with him. You don't know how painful it is to see you with it. It's even painful for me to say but, I think it's best for you…" Balthier stopped her with a small kiss.  
"Don't worry, Fran. We're still partners, Vaan wouldn't take your place." He said shaking his head and staring at the viera. She blushed slightly and looked away. That wasn't what she was going to say, he wasn't even close at guessing. She nodded and they walked into the tavern.

_Go, if you must move on alone  
__I'm gonna make it on my own_

Even as they headed for Bhujerba, Balthier's words seemed like empty promises. He still flirted with the young teen and Vaan seemed happy with it. It sickened her. That night, she watched the stars, remembering the love and passion she and the young pirate shared. Was it all just a dream and to be nothing more than a memory? She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly to see Balthier, smiling at her.  
"Tomorrow, we land in Bhujerba. Odd that it would take this long. I thought the ship was ready to fly but a few minor repairs were, dodged." He said standing next to her. Fran continued to look to the sky and nodded.  
"Balthier, I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have even thought we could be something more than partners." Fran said as she began to cry. Balthier wrapped his arm around her.  
"Don't be silly Fran. We used to be but, it seems I found something else. I should be the one who's sorry, not you." He said wiping away the tears forming in Fran's eyes. His body then acted on its own. He kissed her gently and held it for what seemed like eternity to them. When they broke, Balthier ran his hand through her hair and chuckled.  
"I won't leave you. We will always be at each other's side." He whispered and headed for his room. Fran watched him leave and pulled out the ribbon he had given her several years ago. She laughed when she remembered the, then 19-year old sky pirate handing her the trinket. That was a long time ago, and was only a sweet memory or maybe it was an everlasting dream.

_Kiss me good-bye, love's memory  
__Follow your heart and find your destiny  
__Won't shed a tear for love's mortality  
__For you put the dream in my reality_

_As time goes by I know you'll see this of me  
__I loved you enough to let you go free_

Even when the gods seemed angry at them, they always found a way back to the other and Vaan was always there to lend a helping hand.  
"Come on! Jeez, I can't believe you'd have headhunters after you!" Vaan said dodging Ba'Gamnan's saw. Balthier shrugged. What could he say, he was popular. Fran always though of him as a supporting role though. She laughed at the thought and cast it aside. She remembered when she gave him the newly upgraded _Strahl_ for his 19th birthday, which she was surprised he even told her. He was so happy then, much like he was now, either with Vaan or her.  
"He's always been 'popular' Vaan. And so will you if you still want to be a notorious sky pirate." Fran said as she caught her breath, escaping Ba'Gamnan. Vaan laughed. Of course he still wanted to be a sky pirate! It was his dream! Not even a scaly lizard would take it away from him, not even Balthier would take that away. Though, he could take something_ other _than his dreams.

_Go, I will give you wings to fly  
__Cast all your fears into the sky_

After rescuing Ashe from the _Leviathan, _Fran watched the stars yet again. She was remembering the memories that seemed like far-off and scattered dreams. It was that night where they shared their last kiss, and she let him go forever.  
"There you are Fran. I've been looking for you." Balthier said leaning next to her. Fran ignored him for a moment to star at the sky.  
"The stars seem so close here but they are really so far away. My remaining feelings for you are just the same, close but still so far away." Fran said looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Balthier seemed confused.  
"What do you mean by 'remaining'?" he asked. She didn't answer. She only kissed him one last time, tears falling and walked away when they broke. Balthier stood there, wondering what she meant. He stared at the stars, remembering their first kiss was also under the same sky. Vaan watched Balthier from the doorway and smiled. He knew what Fran meant, which surprised him. Balthier turned back and saw Vaan smiling.  
"What are you all smiles about?" Balthier asked the teen who just chuckled lightly.  
"You just don't get it, do you? I may not know much about viera or women but, I knew what Fran meant." He said poking Balthier in the chest. Balthier shrugged and grabbed Vaan's hand before he poked him again. Vaan smiled innocently. Balthier shook his head. One of these days, Balthier _was _going to make that boy completely his. Vaan slid his hand out of Balthier's grip and walked off. He was going to leave Balthier alone so he could understand.

_Kiss me good-bye, love's mystery  
__All of my life I'll hold you close to me  
__Won't shed a tear for love's mortality  
__For you put the dream in my reality_

Days later, and Balthier felt like a fool. How could he not have understood before? Fran was nowhere to be found in Rabanastre. They had decided to stay in Rabanastre awhile before heading toward Jahara.  
"You don't say? Balthier can _really be_ like that?" he heard Vaan's voice say. A woman giggled.  
"Yes, he can be like that. Though, it's rare that he could ever get pouty." The woman said and Vaan laughed. Balthier's blood was boiling. He stomped over to where the voices were coming from and saw Vaan and Fran talking.  
"Speak of the devil! How's it going Balthier?" Vaan said happily as he practically jumped up from his seat. Balthier stepped back a little and softened. He saw Fran stand up and then whisper something in Vaan's ear, which made Vaan blush and laugh nervously. What did she tell him?  
"Fran, can I have a word with you really quick?" Balthier asked the vieran woman. Fran nodded and they moved out of Vaan's hearing. Vaan stood there, humming and rocking back and forth.  
"After all this time, I think I finally know what you meant back in Bhujerba." He said, low enough for her to hear but so others wouldn't hear as well. Fran seemed shocked that he actually, probably, figured it out. Hell, Vaan figured it out right away and he was a 17-year old boy who never truly loved anyone in his life.  
"Oh? And what did I mean by 'remaining' then?" she asked him. He sighed and bit his lip, trying to come up with a way to tell her.  
"I think you meant that, you were letting me go. Like when someone dies, their loved ones just continue even though that person is gone, right?" he said, not really sure what he was saying anymore. Fran was amused. She kissed him on his forehead and spun around on her heel.  
"Close enough." She said and she went to look around the city. Balthier wondered what the true meaning was but shoved it aside when he felt Vaan grab his arm. He smiled and they went off to prepare for Giza.

_Kiss me good-bye, love's memory  
__You put the dream in my reality

* * *

_

A.N: I don't really think this turned out as well as I wanted it to. I'm not good with song fics and I probably never will be. I hope it was acceptable. Also, sorry if Fran was acting a little OOC. I needed a Fran that would fit with the lyrics to Kiss Me Good-Bye so, here came a sadistic, jealous Fran. Also, when I typed the last part, I didn't even remember what Fran had meant so, uhh, don't ask. The Disclaimer is at the bottom this time.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Final Fantasy XII or 'Kiss Me Good-Bye'. They belong to their respective owners and they never will be mine.


End file.
